warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfstreif
Hey <3 <3-wilkommen im wiki <333333333333333 viel spaß und freude hier xDD <3333333333333333333333 [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 17:27, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bildchen für dich Ich habe das Bild fertig hoffe du benutzt es thumb|für falkeWINTERSTURM (Diskussion) 17:58, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Falkenfeder, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 21:03, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ein bild thumb|für dich FF.de Huhuu Bist du Falkenfeder von FF.de? Wenn ja ich bins Mondwispern :D 19:57, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Willkommens Bild ^^ Hier ist dein Willkommens Bild ^^ der Hund sieht genau so aus wie du es gewünscht hast ^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ thumb|294px|Willkommen im Wiki :3 15:09, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Re* Hba ich gerne gemacht ^^ Ne brauchst nicht machen ^^ Trotzdem danke :3 15:54, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Was soll das?! Hey, Flamme hat mir kopiert, was du ihm für Zeug in pn schreibst.: Brombeerschweif + Sprenkelfeuer + Flammenschweif = Flotter Dreier und Falkenfeder *böse grins* nö (troll) Brombeerschweif + Sprenkelfeuer + Flammenschweif + Starforce StarClan = Flotter Vierer was soll das bitte? als ich dich letztens darauf ansprechen wollte bist du ja einfach gegangen. 21:37, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Unfreundlich in Privaten Nachrichten Hallo Falkenfeder, Ich habe von einem User gehört, dass du wohl in den Privaten Nachrichten ziemlich unfreundlich zu ihm warst, ich werde hier nicht nennen, wer es war, das kannst du dir ja dann sicher selbst denken, da ich nicht kontrollieren kann ob das jetzt alles genau stimmt, möchte ich dir hier trotzdem sagen, dass du dich bitte auch in den Privaten Nachrichten an die Regeln halten sollst und freundlich bleiben sollst, denn auch dort kann dies konsiquenzen haben. Bitte achte in Zukunft mehr darauf. (Und worauf Sprenkel dich ja auch schon angesprochen hat, das du in Privaten Nachrichten müll über andere erzählst (siehe eine Diskussionsnachricht weiter oben) möchte ich dich auch nochmal beten, dies zu lassen, und andere User da raus zu halten.) Liebe Grüße und schönen Abend noch 18:31, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ... So, die oberen Nachrichten habe ich wieder hergestellt. Wenn du glaubst, es ist alles vergessen, wenn du es löschst, ohne mal Stellung dazu zu nehmen, so ist es genauso ein Fehlverhalten wie oben angemahnte Dinge. Darum bitte ich dich, nun anf die Dinge einzugehen und die Kommentare nicht erneut zu entfernen, da das keine Lösung ist und auch Konzequenzen nach sich ziehen kann. 22:12, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) 4 EVER Friends <3 Eh wir sind noch Freunde natürlich ab 22 uhr ist immer meinen internet weg LG Fuchseis Bildchen for you <3 Hier hab ich gemacht :D ?!!?! Da ich kein Bock mich mit jmd zu streiten den ich nicht mal kenne, klär ich das kurz mal mit der Bitch. Also: Ich hab dich nur gefragt, was dein Problem ist. Ich meine, ich hab dir Nichts getan und das Wiki erst recht nicht. Wenn ich dann frage was los ist, musst du mich nicht total genervt voll capsen. Es war nur eine Frage. Ich meine zu deiner Reaktion passt das Wort "Bitch" eig relativ gut .-.! Und noch was: Sibbel hat vorher gesagt, wo der Link hinführt, also wenn du mit dem Wiki nichts zut tun haben willst, geh da auch nicht rauf?! Und bitte nerv mich nicht, wenn du Streit willst, da ich eigentlich zu allen nett bin und mich nicht gerne streite..... LG Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 14:31, 19. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS: Davy Jones ist geil^^ PPS: Dann hass mich von mir aus, ich meine, ich hab dich ja nicht so angeschnauzt^^ und da ich sowieso gegen Streit bin, kannst du machen, was du willst, aber ich capse *schreie* niemanden ohne Grund voll. PPPS: Erklär mir mal dein zickiges Verhalten, bitte^^. thumb|Für dich von Fuchseis Siggi Hey Falke. Dein Siggi ist falsch.Du musst es noch zu deinem Profil und zu deiner Disk verlinken. L.G 08:29, 20. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hier ein geiles BILD!! For You thumb|For you ;) From Me Fuchseis (Diskussion) 16:39, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) =Leider ist das so= Habe dieses Wochenende vorraus sichtlich erst einmal kein Internet. Sag das bitte auch Himbeerpelz. Danke Gaaaaanz liebe Grüße von mir,Chaos,dein Freund Pedobärchen. c: <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Für mein Falkilein :3 thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 14:00, 4. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) ...tut mir wirklich leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid,dass ich zum Valendienstag nicht on kommen konnte... DieChaos7.jpg|''Bitte verzeihe mir,dass ich zum Valentinstag nicht on kommen konnte'' valentinstag-012.jpg|Deswegen nachträglich: macadamia-herz-kekse_600x600.jpg|'Ich habe sogar Cookies für dich <33333' Pralinen für dich (meine Rezeptur): http://g.co/doodle/zn7js2 <3 DieChaos (Diskussion) 22:04, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Klären ALSO!!!!!!! Ich will das jz ein für alle mal klären !!! Ich hasse dich nicht ! Ich hoffe du hasst mich auch nicht !!! Komm bitte in den chat damit wir das klären können ! IL [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 21:09, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Signatur...und so... D: Ich finde deine neue Signatur geil,nur kann ich wegem dem großen Falconfeather nicht lesen,was da steht...ich sehe nur,das es was mit Chaos (mir) zu tuen hat. :3 Übringens,ich treibe mich oft im Chat rum. Vielleicht kannst du ja auch noch on kommen? ;3 Allderings weißst du ja,Stress mit meiner Mutter,und so,deswegen kann ich auch nur bis 20:20. Höchstens. D: Grüße,Dein Chaos. x3 DieChaos (Diskussion) 10:08, 13. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Profilbild x10 Swag Hallöle! :3 Da ich dich ja so gar nicht leiden kann lieb habe,habe ich dein Profilbild für dich bearbeitet. :D altesocke.jpg|Design 'Alte Socke' approved.jpg|Design '100% Chaos-Approved' RotesUltimatum.jpg|Design 'Rotes Ultimatum' falkiedark.jpg|Design 'Dark Side of the Falcon' SenceOfDargness.jpg|Design 'Zerkratzt hat Swag' DieChaos (Diskussion) 15:41, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC)